Game streaming services provide live video game streaming to viewers via the Internet. With some game streaming services, the viewers can chat with the user playing the game and with other viewers. While chatting provides a limited form of interaction with the game streamer, there are significant limitations. For example, the viewers may not have the ability to interact with or influence the gameplay.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to providing interactivity for video game streaming services.